


bonfire

by justalittlegreen



Series: Sunshine and Filth [21]
Category: MASH (1970), MASH (TV)
Genre: Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pinned, Supply, Tickling, bout time BJ figured it out, make-up sex, we all know hawk's a giant nellie bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 18:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16666204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justalittlegreen/pseuds/justalittlegreen
Summary: Se6Ep5 tag/coda. In which Hawk learns a thing or two about make-up sex.





	bonfire

Hawkeye didn't think it was possible to feel so elated and so sad watching the pile of camp junk go up in flames. The giddiness of the last several hours as everyone piled up scraps, furniture, the army cookbook, Radar's bugle - everything that might represent what was possible to hate about the war - faded as quickly as the flames engulfed the stack.

It was a pyre, of sorts. Only the war wasn't really dead. Someone would have to replace most of what they'd burned.

The realization seemed to be dawning on everyone at once. Sidney, standing in his socks, shorts and undershirt, had never looked more sad. That was the thing about Sidney, Hawkeye knew - he never tried to pretend that things were or should be better. His gift, more than psychiatry, more than listening, more than anything - was a simple acceptance of the horrors of the world. It had to come down on him sometimes.  
  
It was good when Potter started them all singing. Hawkeye felt himself sag against BJ - others around the fire were reaching for one another, too, joining hands, slinging arms around, or just leaning quietly. He felt BJ's arm circle his back and wished he could slip a hand into BJ's back pocket while they stood, swaying softly and singing about home.  
  
They watched the fire for a long time. Others peeled off for bed, for Post-Op, for small rendez-vous in the more shadowed corners of the camp. BJ disappeared for a second and came back with two upturned metal buckets for them to sit on. Hawkeye fell asleep watching the flames, his head on BJ's shoulder.  
  
He woke to BJ's lips pressing against his head and the low half-murmur of BJ saying, "Hawk, come on. Let's get back."   
  
Hawkeye blinked himself awake, squinting at the still-raging fire. He turned away, looking at the light and shadows playing across BJ's face instead. He needed a shave. Hawk leaned in and kissed his cheek, and BJ squeezed him close for a second.   
  
"Or we could not go back," he whispered with a hint of tease in his voice. "You  _know_ Charles is going to be sleeping in one of our beds. And as lovely as it would be to bunk up in a sideless sardine can, I can't imagine the good Major would take it well."  
  
"Well," BJ answered thoughtfully. "I suppose it's plausible that we slept out here. We were here when he left, after all."  
  
Hawk nodded so hard his dog tags jangled.  
  
"I suppose..." BJ dragged the words out as he worked out the story, "we decided to sleep in the empty Post-Op beds rather than wake him up."  
  
"You master complicator," Hawkeye teased, nudging BJ's scruffy cheek with his nose. "Let's go see if whoever claimed it cleared out of Supply."  
  


The walk over was easy, unhurried. They checked for lights in peoples' tents, trying to assess how close they might be to anyone still awake and nosy enough to look out the window. When they cleared the last of the sleeping quarters and headed around Pre-Op towards Supply, Hawk slid his hand into BJ's back pocket like he'd been wanting to do all night. BJ stiffened slightly, out of habit, but one quick look around and he relaxed against Hawk's cupped palm. Hawk's lips spread into a canary-cat grin in the dark.  
  
Whoever had claimed Supply for the night was gone. The blankets on the corner mattress were rumpled but appeared relatively inoffensive. Hawk barred the door with the broom handle while BJ investigated their stash of personal supplies. The moon was bright enough for them to see each other tonight, and Hawk took a long moment to appreciate the sight of even an innocuous BJ Hunnicutt on his knees. He bent down to unlace his boots.  
  
"You know, when I see you like that, it almost makes me regret torturing you at dinner."  
  
" _Almost_." He could hear the smirk in BJ's reply.   
  
"What can I say? I'm a twelve year old in the body of a grown man. Tomorrow I'll put a spider in your lunch just to show how much I like you."  
  
"I'd almost rather eat the spider than whatever it was you were waving under my nose tonight."  
  
Hawk padded over to the corner in stocking feet and settled himself next to BJ, who turned to him and offered a tender, soft kiss. After the bickering tension and the endless work of the last week, the calm sweetness of it soaked into Hawkeye like a hot bath. He relaxed, opening his mouth to BJ, who guided him down to the mattress, his mouth never leaving Hawk's.   
  
So few of Hawkeye's relationships had ever survived the kind of squabbling he'd been doing with BJ this week. Firey arguments and debates, certainly, but not the kind of kitchen-sink bickering, the frustrated snapping and quarreling that had plagued them before the bonfire. Most of his relationships, such as they were, died before they could reach that point. With Carlye, it had never recovered - any time she started in on him, he'd run for the hospital.  
  
He'd never come back to someone like this.   
  
"Beej?"  
  
"Mmm?" BJ was kissing his neck now - one of Hawkeye's most tender weak spots, and it took everything he had not to whimper.  
  
"Are we all right, Beej?"

"Mhmm," BJ answered, his teeth raking over the spot where Hawkeye's neck met his shoulder. Hawk wasn't sure if it was the necking or the impossibly easy forgiveness, but he let out a small whine, his hand seeking BJ's and bringing it to the bulge in his pants.  
   
"Oh, Hawk," BJ sighed into his shoulder, giving Hawkeye a deft squeeze that made him shudder. "You've really never done this, have you."  
  
"Done what?"  
  
"Make up."  
  
"Of course I make up. I make up with you all the time. Sometimes when it's not even my fault."  
  
"No, I mean - make up like this. Reconnecting after you've been feeling...disconnected from someone."  
  
"Well," Hawkeye said, wondering if he should go for flip or truth. "If anyone had told me how good it felt, I might've considered it sooner."  
  
BJ's chuckle was dark and warm. "You know," he said, his voice dropping towards his growling range, "It's possible I'm still a little mad at you."  
  
"Oh, really?" Hawkeye replied breathlessly as BJ started stroking the inside of his (very ticklish) thigh with his fingertips.   
  
"Mhmm."  
  
"What do I have to do to make you forgive me?" Hawkeye guessed, figuring that might be the direction BJ was headed.  
  
There was a pause, and then that chuckle again, this time slightly more devious. "You'll have to be very, _very_ good."  
  
Hawk didn't know that words could do that to him. Or a tone of voice. Or the immediate and deep-seated urge to do exactly as he was told. He swallowed hard, but his voice still came out higher than he meant it to.  
  
"I - I can do that, I think."  
  
He felt BJ's hand slip into his hair and grip hard at the roots, pulling very slowly. Hawkeye arched instinctively, mouth open and head back, panting as he reached down to give his aching flesh a reassuring rub. Before he could get there, however, BJ's other hand shot out to grab his wrist and pin it over his head. Letting go of Hawk's hair, he swiftly rolled on top of the smaller man, straddling his hips, and grabbing his other arm to pin. He could fit both of Hawk's wrists in his grip, leaving his other hand free.  
  
Hawk bucked and tried to lift his hips against BJ, who rose up on his knees, leaving Hawk reaching for empty space. "Uh-uh," he grunted, leaning his weight on Hawk's pinned wrists. "You said you were going to be good."  
  
"I'm trying," Hawk whined.  
  
"You said you were going to do whatever it took to earn my forgiveness."  
  
"And - and what's that?" Damn, how he hated (and loved) it when BJ made him stutter.  
  
"It means I get to choose what happens to you, and you have to take it."  
  
Hawkeye paused for a second and grinned. "Dirty," he said, a trace of his usual cockiness creeping back into his voice.  
  
He felt BJ shift gears, too, heard the note of Hunnicutt Care And Concern slipping in between the gleeful evil. "You with me, Hawk?"  
  
"Depends on what you've got in store."  
  
That grin again. "Trust me?"  
  
"With every inch of my depraved mind, soul and especially body."  
  
BJ lifted his grip on Hawk's wrists and rolled himself off Hawk's hips. "Good. I want you naked for this. Get to it."  
  
"Even better." Hawk ripped his shirt off and shimmied out of his pants and shorts before lying back down. BJ took a minute to drink him in, long and lean in the moonlight, all coiled and tense, every fiber of him at attention. BJ leaned over to cup his cheek, then hooked his thumb under Hawk's chin and shoved two fingers into his mouth. Hawk moaned hard, clamping down on BJ's fingers and sucked for all he was worth, tongue dipping into the spot between BJ's fingers that Hawk knew drove him wild.   
  
While Hawk was busy and distracted, BJ climbed back over his hips and settled himself directly against Hawk's tender skin, knowing that the contrast between rough army-issue pants and the desperately needed contact would make him quiver. He pulled his fingers out - Hawk followed, lifting his head, mouth open, trying to get them back - and grabbed the smaller man's wrists to pin him once again. With his other hand, he raked his nails oh so lightly over Hawkeye's ribs. As soon as Hawk let forth with an uncontrolled laugh, BJ lightly slapped his belly - just enough for it to sting, to hush him. He grabbed the shirt he'd shed and quickly stuffed a piece of it into Hawk's open mouth.  
  
"You can make any sound you want," BJ said, trailing the tips of his fingers over the valley between Hawk's hipbones. "You can move in any way you can. You can shut your eyes, keep them open, or hold your breath but - " He let his thumb graze Hawk's navel. Hawk clenched hard and opened his mouth wide, the way he did when he laughed, but it came out a strangled gasp.

" - you can"

Hawk shook, trying to curl up, but BJ wouldn't give.

"not"

Tears streamed down his face as he breathed hard through gritted teeth.

" laugh."

Hawk screamed into the fabric as BJ stroked him gently under the chin, making tiny, featherlight touches in all the places Hawk thought he'd hidden. BJ felt a smirk coming on as he reached back and lightly scratched the bottom of Hawk's feet, tearing a wail from his throat.

The dark, low laugh came back as he stretched out next to Hawkeye, delighting in the goosebumps and twitches. And oh, what sounds. "You - you _bastard_ " Hawk gasped as BJ slowed his ministrations long enough to let him catch his breath. "You're pure evil, you know that?" BJ just grinned and went for the inside of his thigh.

The next twenty minutes were a veritable symphony of everything BJ could elicit from Hawk's body, from tearful, twitching wails as BJ dragged the backs of his fingernails over his ribs, to rhythmic grunts as he interspersed his torturous regimen with attention to Hawk's increasingly pressing need for release. Finally, he pulled the shirt from Hawk's mouth leaned over and kissed him long and deep as he stroked, faster and faster. Hawk moaned into his mouth; BJ could feel how close he was, and timing it as well as he could, pulled his hand away completely right before he sent Hawk over the edge, leaving him gasping and pumping at empty air.   
  
"No - please - please, please, don't stop please - " the tears on Hawk's face were real now, suppressed laughter and deep frustration, and the combination unraveled BJ.   
  
"Please what?" he asked, palm hovering over Hawkeye's shaking body.  
  
"Please - please touch - "  
  
"You want this?" BJ grasped and held Hawk still, wrapped in his fingers.  
  
"Oh, Gd yes, please - just please - I need - I need"  
  
"What. do. you. need?" the words crawled out of BJ, intoxicating and heady.  
  
Hawkeye sputtered and suddenly quieted. The words came out slowly, from somewhere deep.  
  
"You. I. need. you."  
  
And suddenly, BJ started stroking again, steady and even, speeding up as Hawkeye twisted and moaned and shook until he bucked one last time and held himself there, back arched as he came apart. Before he even had time to catch his breath, BJ pulled him over and kissed him hard, digging his hand into the hair at the back of Hawk's head, biting his lip and moaning into his lover's mouth. Hawkeye, sensing the game had shifted, reached for BJ, who was rather uncomfortably confined and still in his pants.  
  
"I want -"  
  
"What do you want, Hawkeye?"  
  
"I want you. In my mouth. Let me, please, I'll do anything to taste you right now."  
  
BJ grinned.   
  
"Well. Since you said please."


End file.
